


Sweet Moments

by Honeypeachiepie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypeachiepie/pseuds/Honeypeachiepie
Summary: Melethrinîn - Sindarin Elvish for "My Beloved" or along those linesThank you for reading this work, I've edited this five times! This is the first time I have publicly published my writing in quite awhile so I'm a bit rusty.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Moments

Trudging against the strong breezes, Char struggled to get to her little cottage, she was hurrying home, today Haldir was to visit her after many months. Looking to the sky, the clouds were spread, rays of sunlight peeking through. Sighing she reached the door of her home, upon entering her cottage she had placed her cape on a hook. When she turned, there Haldir kneeled by the fireplace, feeding the dying flames.

“Oh Haldir.” She gasped out, walking over to him. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon!”

Getting up, Haldir had turned to face Char walking towards her with a smile placed on his face. “I was eager to see your smiling face!”

Char felt her cheeks go warm, and a big smile graced her face as she held his hands. She was savoring this moment, afterall Haldir will be going away for a long time, not to return to her for months at a time. Eager to have him eat after his journey, She started to tug him to her small kitchen space. Haldir seated himself at the round dining table, eyeing the bowls and plates scattered across. The plates had cookies, breads, and other confections. While the bowls were full of fresh fruits berries and apples glistening. Glancing up, he observed Char as she hunted through her pantry in search for more food. Noting the way her fingers would play with the hem of her half apron, and her dark fringes that would sway at a turn of her head.

“Well, I tried my hand at fruit tarts if you would like to try.” Char had chirped, turning around with mini fruit tarts in hand.

“My Melethrinîn, you have made so much food already,” Haldir chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll be able to eat them all!”

Setting down the fruit tarts, Char had taken a seat next to him. “I guess I did go a bit overboard!”

Haldir beamed at her picking at a piece of bread. He stared out the window, an idea that would make their day together remarkable, crossed his mind. Leaning forward he had whispered to Char, causing a giggle to erupt from her. She turned to face him a broad smile across her face.

“You really want to go out for a picnic?” Char places some loose hair behind her ear.

Haldir grinned at her. “Well, I thought it would be nice to enjoy the sun together, it is a lovely day today!”  
Char had bitten her lip, she had given it a thought. She agreed to eat the food outside with the idea of strolling through the forest. He nabbed two biscuits along with a couple of fruit tarts. He ushers Char quickly out the door, giving enough time for her to at least get her cape.

The moment the two step outside, Char feels the wind kiss her cheeks, and a slight bit of it begins to play with her hair. She looked forward where Haldir walked several feet in front of her, his appearance ethereal. The way the wind fluttered loose hair framing his face, made him an alluring sight. Sighing, she often wondered how she, a mere mortal, caught the attention of an Elf.

“Melethrinîn, is there something wrong?” Haldir called to Char, catching her attention.

Char had focused her attention, giving him a gentle smile and shaking her head no. She hurriedly walked by his side so they could walk. As they both wandered in the forest, Char leaned toward Haldir’s side, wanting to hold onto him. Haldir, noticing this, would move often to give space between them, and each time he moved she continued to lean more towards him.

“Char,” Haldir stopped, turning to face her, “You keep leaning toward me... ”

Being caught, Char's embarrassment rose in her gut, she didn’t know how to explain herself to him. Though she yearned to have a bit of affection during their walk, she wanted to hold on to him and feel his warmth. Dodging the question, she stood silent, staring at the ground.

Char muttered her answer, “I only wanted to hold onto you and keep you close…”

“What was that?” Haldir walked over to her, lifting her chin to study her face.

Char knew he heard her words, being the race of Elves she was aware they had a keen sense of hearing. Staring into his blue eyes, they were full of tenderness, he was willing to comply with the affection.

“Melethrinîn,” Haldir ran a thumb across her cheek. “I only want to grant any of your wishes.”

Touched by his benevolent nature, she felt her blush darken. He removed his hand away from her face and held out his arm for her to grab, she linked her arm around his. The two arm in arm had continued to trek forward into the forest. Char glanced up at Haldir, his cheeks dusted a light crimson a smile emerged on her face, and the sight of him blushing erupted a fit of giggles from her. It was so unusual to see the stoic and gallant marchwarden all flustered.

Continuing into the forest, the two started to eat the biscuits first. Char sighed contentedly, each other’s company felt pleasant even in silence. As the pair watched the shining sky, birds flew by, making the scenery seem like a painting.

“I wanted to say, you look beautiful…” Haldir stared at Char, a light blush on his cheeks.

Char became speechless at his praise, but she appreciated it nonetheless. “Thank you Haldir, I find you captivating as well.”

Haldir’s blush got darker smitten by her flattery, held her close to him, and began to stroke her head. The joyous moment became interrupted as a light shower began, and caught them by surprise. Both stared at each other before laughing, agreeing that it was a good idea to head back to the cottage, and to spend the rest of the day there. On the way back they had eaten the fruit tarts, yet the rain had fallen with much more force. Though the two doused with rain water, managed to make it to Char’s cottage away from the rain.  
When the pair got to her home, they immediately went to the fireplace to dry. The two sat down in front of the fire, Char leaned against Haldir resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in the comfortable silence, relishing in the warmth of the flames in the fireplace. Haldir turned to place a kiss upon her forehead.

“Haldir,” Char mumbled out. “I’ve got so much leftover food”

“Well Melethrinîn, you shouldn’t have made so much!” Haldir mused, playing with the ends of her hair.  
Char had started to giggle, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from bursting out. “Well, I suppose we could give the food to Orophin, and Rúmil, they would eat it up quickly.”

Haldir’s mouth curled into a smile letting out a chuckle. The thought of how grateful his brothers would be,would be an amusing sight. Having only met a handful of times both Orophin, and Rúmil had grown to admire Char (especially fond of her cooking). Sitting up Char faced Haldir, she then placed her forehead against his. Nuzzling noses, she gave a chaste kiss against his lips. Haldir feels himself soften into the kiss, his shoulders drooping down, he felt he was melting. His hands reach for her waist, he pulls Char in his lap and embraces her tight, he feels her hands slide up his caressing his shoulders. Two of them, cherishing the sense of being together after so long, and loving the warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Melethrinîn - Sindarin Elvish for "My Beloved" or along those lines
> 
> Thank you for reading this work, I've edited this five times! This is the first time I have publicly published my writing in quite awhile so I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
